The Heian Period
by Cosmic Butterfly1
Summary: Ninja AU: In the early years of the Heian period shinobi reigned over the dark. Three young women were at the peak of their time only until the ticking bomb of rage and hatred is started, but also a love story begins for the young girls as well. (Rating may possibly change)
1. Prologue

Loud brutal knocks were heard against the door of the local inventors house as shouts of men were followed after those knocks. "I'll only give you one chance to open door old man!" a gruff voice commanded out in the dark surrounded by the hustle and bustle of the townsfolk behind him who anxiously hurried to their homes after seeing the man.

Inside of the house the older man hurried gathering all sorts of different things with his wife behind him guiding their young triplets behind them who sleepily followed their mother.

"Hurry, hide the girls before those ruffians open the door!" The man ordered his wife who gave a nod. She then kneeled down and slid open a floor board and gave each one of her daughters a tight hug and placed them into their hiding spot.

She then stopped at the oldest with auburn hair she pushed back a strand of her beautiful straight red hair behind her ear. The woman gave her a wry smile with tears in her eyes threatening to spill out as she pulled her into a hug knowing that this may be the last time she hugged her daughter and then another knock came from the door. The mother gripped onto her daughter shoulder and looked into her pink eyes her grip growing stronger with each lingering moment "Keep your sister's safe," she said her voice cracking at the end as she placed her daughter in the hole and her husband then put the assortment of items with them. The girl stayed looking up at the floorboard above her as her sister's fell back asleep, while she waited attentively for her parents to come it was just another game, right?

As soon as the woman placed the floor board back in place the door was forced open.

The man before them grinned at them with a little glint in his dark green eyes just like a predator about to toy with his prey. "So glad to see you alive and," he stopped for a moment as he looked down at them pitifully "healthy."

"Why are you here? Especially at this hour at this my daughters-"

"Would you like me to cut to the chase? Very well then, you are to be executed for treason against his imperial majesty-"

"He has done no such thing you miscreant!" The woman shouted at the man.

"Hold your tongue wench!" The man shouted back and then turned toward the inventor. "I would advise you to watch how this woman talks to men. I was about to say unless you decide to accept the offer I made to you earlier."

The woman then looked up to the man a fiery rage in her eyes "You devil! That's what this is about isn't it you-you-"

Then in one swift movement of the man's blade the woman was hushed and fell against the floor.

The man groaned as one of the guards seized the inventor. "I'll get right to it before any more blood has to spill you will become my slave or else I'll be forced to kill the rest of your family."

"No," the man said weakly.

"Yes," the man said nodding his head. "I'll give you five seconds to reply. 5, 4-"

"I'll do it just please spare my daughter's," the inventor said meekly.

"I'll hold up my end of the bargain as long as you do. Now take him away and get him situated," the guards nodded and took away the inventor.

"And you two get rid of the corpse we'll blame it on those vigilantes who have been going on a killing spree."

"But sir the vigilantes, they only kills corrupted-"

"That's enough do you want to end up like that thing on the floor!"

"N-no sir, I apologize for speaking out so rashly"

"I thought so, you should feel thankful that I'm such a merciful man. Now hurry I don't feel like spending a moment more with the vermin here."

Then the man and the guards left leaving the three girls alone in the now silent house. After a few moments longer the floor board was pushed away and the pack of items flew up onto the floor and little hands were on the edges and soon one of the little girls with jade eyes emerged followed by the girl with pink eyes and they both leaned down to help their youngest sister with baby blue colored eyes.

The eldest looked down to her two younger sisters and then a door slid open and appeared a women clad in tight clothing not like the traditional kimonos most women wore. She clenched her hand and looked down "I was too late," she said angrily. This woman was a former lover of the inventor and also a thing of legend. A ninja.

The woman then looked down at the triplets and let out a light sigh. "It's time that I fulfill that old promise," she said leaning down to the three girls.

_And that's the story on how we were brought here. The story that had began a new story, on how my sisters and I trained to become ninjas which would develop into another much greater story that we and all of Japan were unprepared for._

_We were trained in the ways of the shinobi and at times we had all wanted to quit one thing kept us going; the need for justice to be put upon the man who killed our mother and kidnapped our father. The woman who keeps us under her wing; Lady Bellum, an honorable and extremely famous woman who left the Geisha community to raise us, but still works as a ninja. She had told us the man who killed our father is most likely someone of higher class a successful merchant possibly, an honored samurai, or even the emperor himself who sent someone to do his dirty. Either way we will bring the man who did this to justice and be it by our hands one day..._

* * *

><p>"Haha!" One little boy shouted as he snatched away a little girl's doll. "This doll is so stupid why do you even have it?" The boy said teasingly as he raised the doll above her as the girl jumped to get it.<p>

"No she isn't, just stop it!" The girl shouted as she tried jumping to get back her doll.

The boy then pivoted around keeping his little sneer on the girl, but then in a flash the doll disappeared from the boy's hands.

Then a girl dressed in blue with spiraling pig tail appeared with a doll in her hands.

"Here you go sweet heart," she said handing the doll back to the girl who stood awe struck at the older girl. "You should try holding on to that a bit tighter," she said giving the girl a wink.

"Bubbles we have to go!" another girl shouted out to the girl.

"Coming!" She shouted back and then smiled at the girl before she ran to the other girls.

"Seriously Bubbles you shouldn't do things like that you might reveal yourself!" One girl said shaking her head back and forth.

"Oh, relax Blossom they were just kids," The girl with short choppy black hair said.

"We need to take these things more seriously though this is the day we become real ninjas."

* * *

><p><strong>Cosmic:<strong> And then there's you craptacular ending everyone, hope you enjoyed it! Umm, well I'm back for awhile, but I'm going to Vegas (for the food) for awhile, but I'll be back trying my best to update. I'll be working with the amazing spectacular Magical Blazze! Well there's that I'm gonna be doing some concept art for this story later on.


	2. Chapter 1

"Heh, and that's why you say it so loudly." the middle sister smirked causing Blossom to glare at her.

"Buttercup, I was speaking at a low volume only the ears of the komainu could hear me." she stated while folding her arms into the sleeves of her cherry blossom kimono as Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"To think it has been so long since we started being..you knows, I'm kind getting a little nervous." Bubbles chimed in stopping her sisters from beginning an argument.

"Why? We are quite capable of passing these tests with a snap. Besides we were train by the best." Buttercup said while they bowed as they passed by the townspeople that greet them. Lady Bellum had kept her promise to her former lover to take the girls in if anything happened to him which had made them switch to the northern side of the Heian-kyo. It was closer to the mountains where the ninjas could train in peace without anyone finding them; and that's where the girls were heading now.

"I know that, but anything could happen." Bubbles sighed while Blossom stopped to take her youngest sister's hands.

"You shouldn't worry too much, Bubbles you have grow so much since we began at our young age. Remember you couldn't throw a shuriken straight, but now you can throw ten of them at once. Believe in yourself, ok?"

"Ok, sister." Bubbles smiled sweetly as Blossom squeezed her hands and let go of them to return to her place in the middle of her sisters. Blossom had grown into a strong young lady with a compassionate heart to protect the things she held dear to her. She had promised her mother she would take care of her sisters and she attended to do so. Just then townspeople started gathering around to see a scroll was hung up in the town square. Curiosity got the best of the girls as they made their way through the crowd to see what was going on.

"People of the northern side, the emperor is requesting all man who are strong minded, loyal to their nation, and want to uphold honor on their family for generations to come, to appear at the palace when the sun is fully up to defend their highest ruler. You will be showing us that you can become a worthy samurai and if not will be casted back to the task you were given. Orders from the Heian-kyo emperor, Emperor Kare Tsukuda and Warlord Yamaguchi." Blossom said out loud for everyone to hear and the town was buzzing.

"People are sure getting worked up about this samurai position." Bubbles said once they left the area to climb up the pathway only their ninja clan knew about.

"I don't see why it's a big deal; we are the main one killing them." Buttercup said as she cursed under her breath while she grabbed the bottom of her light green kimono to walk better along the bamboo forest.

"They don't understand real honor, but it can't be helped. A pig used to dirt turns its nose up at rice." Blossom stated while her sisters nodded in agreement at her wise words. Once deep enough in the forest the girls looked around cautiously making sure they weren't followed. Nothing by the soft wind blowing and the spirits of the season were out, so the girls moved the thick layer of bamboo and soon stood before a massive buke-zukuri. The buke-zukuri was brown and green to blend in with the forest around it and the roof was made up of hinoki cypress bark keeping the roof from leaking. If you weren't captivated by the height of thirty feet house then you were mesmerized by the beauty around it. The garden was filled with shrubs of different height and statues of the spirits that watched over the land of the living. The pathway was stones that lead to a bridge that when over a pond filled with koi fish and then lead to the front of the entrance of the girls' ninja clan what was known as the Moonlight Clan, the best clan for taking care of business at night. But, don't be fooled these ninjas where also good in the daytime which would lead you to never been seen again.

"Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup! You're back!" one of the older ninja called out making the other ninjas come out and surround them in a warm, family atmosphere.

"Good evening, lords and ladies." the girls said while bowing lower to the older ninjas.

"I'm glad to see you three are on time." Lady Bellum said as she walked out of the front entrance as all the ninjas got down to bow at their leader. Lady Bellum had come a long way to get to where she was and if she ever looked back at her life she wouldn't change a thing about it. "Get dressed in your under armor and shinobi shouzoku, your tests will start once you are done."

"Yes, my lady." the girls said while bowing their heads then taking off to their room. Once inside the large room that they grown up in, they stripped out of their kimonos with lightning speed. They dressed themselves with lightweight armor made of kusari that was simpler to samurai armor. Blossom tied her long hair to a ponytail as she put her crimson shinobi shouzoku over top of the armor. Bubbles kept her pigtails out and put on her cornflower blue shinobi shouzoku as Buttercup put on her shamrock green shinobi shouzoku. When they went to the training room that was going to be one of their testing areas, everyone was sitting inside with Lady Bellum at the head of the room. They each seemed to take a breath under their masks as they took their place in front of Lady Bellum waiting for their intense test yet.

"Here stand before me, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup Miyahira of southern side of Heian-kyo. They are prepared to take the test to be rightfully called a ninja of the Moonlight Clan. If either of you are not ready to take this test sit with the others and watch your sisters become a ninja." Lady Bellum said while watching the girls seeing their eyes burning with a passion. It almost caused her to smile, but she held her strict face well. "Alright, we shall start with Blossom in your test of battle!" Lady Bellum said causing everyone to cheer for the girl.

"Battle?" Blossom mumbled under her breath as her sisters gave her an encouraging look as they sat down. Blossom wasn't the one know for battle style, that was Buttercup's field; but she knew Lady Bellum won't give her climbing or planning test…that would have been too easy.

"Mike Fujimoto if you please." Lady Bellum said to the older boy who nodded and got up fully in samurai armor. Mike was just a few years older than the girls and he was formally a samurai that was nearly killed in a battle he wasn't supposed to be in. Bubbles was the one who found him and patched him up in which he returned her kindness by joining the group and telling them samurai secrets they were trying to get for ages. Now, Mike stood in front of Blossom who was drawing her kusarigama and getting into position. "Begin."

"Hiyaa!" shouted Blossom as she run up to him and swung her weapon at his chest, but Mike blocked it with his uchigatana then pushing her back with the blade. Blossom stumbled back, but regained her footing and jumping right back into the fight. Blossom swung the blade of her weapon at his chest repeatedly, but each time Mike blocked it and soon he swung back at her. In surprised she nearly felt the blade of his sword touch her cheek and she gasped falling to the ground. Blossom could see Buttercup wanting to help her, but she shook her head saying it was her fight. Mike plunged the blade forward as Blossom rolled over and back flipped up while kicking him away from her. "I need to think of something quickly." she thought as Mike was regaining his footing to turn around. Blossom's mind ran through everything she could do and smiled under her mask knowing what she had to do. Blossom circled around Mike and he did the same waiting for her to come at him again, but Blossom just kept her eyes on his and continued circling. Mike figured she was waiting for him, so he kept doing what she was doing knowing she was planning this. But, unseen by him, Blossom used the chain at the end of her kusarigama and wrapped it around his uchigatana. Stunned Mike tried to pull it away and Blossom released her weapon making him fall backward on his back. Blossom quickly jumped up grabbing the flying weapons and placed her foot on top of Mike's chest. His sword was held to his right eye and her blade was against his neck in a second.

"That is the end." Lady Bellum said as Blossom removed her foot and the weapons then helped Mike up with a smile. "Blossom, you were struggling in the beginning and I was sure you weren't ready for this, but you used that great wisdom to think of a strategy to confuse your opponent making you get the upper hand; for that I can see that you would do well in a real battle…with great honor I give you the name 'Scarletmoon' and you have passed."

"Whoo! Alright sister!" Buttercup shouted causing everyone to laugh and cheer for the new ninja of the clan.

"Thank you, Lady Bellum." she said bowing glad that her mask covered her huge smile. She thanked Mike for the battle and took her sit next to her sisters as everyone looked to their leader to see who was going next.

* * *

><p>"Yes, it's a fine day…don't you think isn't a fine day?" the emperor asked to his servants that where dressing him for the samurai ceremony. It had been awhile since he had been to see his trustworthy men of his army and he had decided he wanted to appoint a few more worthy men into it with his warlord's help.<p>

"Yes, it is Emperor Tsukuda." the servants said while finishing putting on the red, outer robe of his outfit.

"Very good, I believe we are ready to start the ceremony." Emperor Tsukuda said just as servant rushed in and bowed before the man.

"My lord, the prince is not in his room!"

"What?" he shouted making all the servants back away in fear of what he was going to do next.

"I'm greatly sorry, my lord! The servants and I went into his room to wake him up for ceremony and get him dressed, but the room was empty with no trace of him!"

Kare sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes in frustration. "Just find that boy of mine."

"Right away, Emperor Tsukuda!" the man said while rushing out of the room and getting everyone to look for the prince of Heian-kyo.

"What am I going to do with that boy?"

"Emperor Tsukuda, may I enter?"

"You may, Mo Yamaguchi." he said while the warlord slid the door open and bow to Kare. The warlord was dressed in his samurai armor and his dull, black hair covered his dark green eyes as he bowed. "What brings you here, Mo?"

"My lord, the men are ready to begin the tryouts and are waiting for you."

"Well, they will have to wait a little longer until my son is found."

"He's missing?"

"Yes, and I know for a fact he is still in this palace." he announced while hearing the servants pass by his room in search of his son.

"Alright, my lord, I will tell them." Mo said while getting up and leaving the room to go back to the training area. As he neared the area he could see all the young and old men waiting to tryout to be an honorable samurai as him. Mo's eyes scanned the crowd and cursed to himself seeing that his son wasn't around there. "Damn, these kids today can't stay put for a moment." he groaned while going out to tell the men to wait a little bit longer.

The son of the warlord was exploring the palace grounds seeing that the ceremony was taking a longer than was plan and he needed something to do. The boy was no older than sixteen and he was quite strong than anyone he had fought. He brushed his black hair back and tied in his ponytail while looking at the sky. "Man, it's so boring here, why would anyone want to live here?" he asked while an apple core fall and hit him on the head. "What the- who did that?"

"Oh, someone was there." said a boy with long, auburn hair and red eyes the shade of blood. He was sitting in the apple tree wearing what looked like to be causal hanjuban and dark red hakama with no tabi socks. He stared back at the boy who he has dropped the apple on then went back to eating which did annoyed the black hair boy.

"Hey, you can't do that to me! I am Butch Yamahuchi, son of warlord Mo Yamahuchi and I demand respect!"

"You don't know who I am?" the red head asked staring at Butch surprised.

"You are the guy who going to get his butt kicked if he doesn't apologize to me!" Butch shouted while reaching for his katana his father had giving him as soon as he could walk. The boy in the tree smiled amusedly and jumped down throwing the half eating apple onto the ground.

"I doubt a boy younger than me can hurt me."

"What? I'm sixteen!"

"And I'm seventeen, so you should respect me."

Butch growled while drawing his sword in front of the older boy and said, "I won't respect anyone who doesn't deserve it."

"Oh, so you are going to attack an unarmed man?" the boy asked while Butch throw him, his other sword. "Hmm, very well Butch, I shall engage in this for a good laugh."

"I will be the only one laughing." Butch said while watching the red head draw his sword and they both held it up before each other. Butch quickly came at the boy slamming his sword down hearing the metal of the swords hit each other. The boy smiled at Butch then moved back and swung the blade at his leg which by luck of its short length missed Butch's leg by an inch. Butch was stunned that the boy could actually fight back and grinned happily to have a real fight. Butch whipped his blade forward on the boy's right then left then right which the older boy had dodged moving backward. He spun around and held Butch's sword above their heads and kicked Butch in the stomach forcing him back into the ground. Butch quickly rolled on the ground as his opponent slammed his sword at the place he was just laying. Butch picked himself up and blocked his face just as the red head tried to hit him in the face. The blades' weight went back and forward as their owners tried to get the upper hand of the other. Butch pushed the guy back into the wall and swung at his chest, but the boy had duck down and tripped Butch. The boy moved his hair from in front of his face just as he was about to put his foot on top of Butch, but Butch had grabbed the older boy's foot making him fall.

"Give up." Butch said as they both rolled away from each other holding a position with their swords shinning in the light of the sun.

"Not at all, little guy." he chuckled seeing Butch get all pissed and again Butch ran at him. The blades of the swords clashed against each other as their users tried to get the best of one another. Each boy thought this was one of their greatest battles they has so far and didn't want to lose. Butch swung his sword close to the boy's stomach, but the red head has dodged it. Then the boy went behind the tree and they played peak-a-boo while trying to hit one another. Butch went around and swung at the boy's hair who quickly moved back not wanting it to get hit and Butch smirked as he used the tree to push off of and shot at the guy. The red head fall on to the ground to dodge the attack and soon felt a blade at his neck. Dark green eyes stared back at red eyes as Butch smirked at the guy.

"So, where's that apology?"

"Heh, alright little guy I'm sorry for hitting you with my apple."

"Apology accepted." Butch said while removing the blade and helping the boy up.

"You are quite strong for someone your age."

"I train a lot; my father wants me to be the best I can be." Butch smiled while taking back his sword and putting them by his side.

"Your father is the warlord here right, aren't they having a samurai ceremony?"

"Crap, I need to go!" Butch panicked remembering he should probably go back. He took of in the direction he came and shouted back, "We should do that again some time!"

"You can count on that!" the boy yelled back as Butch turned the corner and someone had grabbed the older boy's sleeve.

"Prince Brick Tsukuda, where have you been?" one of the servants asked while the red head, that we came to know as Brick, rolled his eyes.

"You know around."

"Everyone has been looking for you! They want to start the ceremony, but look at you not even dressed and you are covered in dirt! Come on, come on Prince Brick."

"Alright, I guess the ceremony will be interesting now." Brick smiled remembering his little fight with the young Butch who he was such was going to join the samurai army with flying colors.

* * *

><p>"The next one to take their test will be Bubbles." Lady Bellum said while Blossom and Buttercup patted her back for good luck. Bubbles smiled under her mask as she got up and stood in front of the lady, she grew fond of. "Bubbles your test will be on climbing the great cliff and killing the guard up top without being seen, understand?"<p>

"Yes, Lady Bellum." Bubbles said while bowing a little and biting her lip. Bubbles hated climbing especially when it was high up places, her specialty was stealth; but if Blossom could conquer her weakness than so would Bubbles. They all had moved to outside were a large rock was used for rock climbing and would be the cliff for her. Lady Bellum has asked someone to be the guard up top and now everyone was waiting for the test to get started. Bubbles took a deep breath as she stared at the rock and made sure her shuko hand claws and ashiko were on tight. She grabbed onto the side of the rock and pushed herself up feeling her hand claws sink into the rock. Little by little she pulled herself up forcing herself not to look down or it would all be over. As she reached the middle her hand took hold of loose rock making her slip just holding on by her right hand.

"Bubbles!" her sisters shouted just about to help, but Lady Bellum held her arms up in front of them.

"This is her test, girls…all you can do is watch."

"But…" they started, but quickly closed their mouths as the looked up at their sister who was looking down at the ground with panic.

"Oh my gosh, I'm going to fall!" she screamed in her head while swinging her feet around wildly. If she let go right now it would all be over and she would fail the test. Bubbles knew she couldn't do it, she was the youngest of her sisters and she wasn't the strongest of them either. She was holding them back and it almost brought tears to her eyes.

"_You don't have to be the best at anything my little Bubbles; as long as you tried I will be happy." _

"Mom?" she thought remembering how her mother would always cheer her up when she couldn't keep up with everyone. She was small, young, and naïve of the group as many had told her, but she wanted to prove them wrong. Bubbles gritted her teeth and swung her feet until they hooked onto the rock again. Then she placed her hand back on the rock climbing it faster than before. When Bubbles thought she was at the edge of the rock, she listening to hear the movements of the person up top. When she was sure the person's back was turn she jumped on top of the rock and grabbed the ninja which signaled she had kill the guard.

"You did it, Bubbles!" Blossom shouted up as Bubbles and the ninja climbed down.

"Bubbles, I'm glad to say you have certainly grown up to a very fine ninja despite you being the youngest of your sisters. Before you would have called them for help, but now you have done it by yourself…with great honor I give you the name 'Blueshadow' and you have passed."

"Way to go, Bubbles." Buttercup said as she and Blossom hugged their sister in congratulations and in relief knowing she was safe.

"Thank you; to tell you the truth mom helped me."

"Mom?" they said as Bubbles nodded while wiping her eyes for the tears that were starting to come out.

"Yeah, I heard her voice cheering me on to do my best…I really miss her."

"Don't worry Bubbles; we are going to get the man who killed our mother and father no matter what, okay?" Buttercup said while hugging her again then rubbed her back.

"Okay." she sniffed while trying to smile, but it was hard to see through the mask.

"Now, all we have to do is wait for Buttercup to get her honor as a ninja." Blossom said.

"Which you know I will; come on Lady Bellum give me my test, I'm ready." Buttercup grinned while Lady Bellum stared at the young lady ready to say what her test was.

* * *

><p>"Good evening men of all ages; you are here to test your worthiness to your nation and leader!" Mo said to the crowd of men while they listened in closely. Butch was quite lucky that the prince was late to the ceremony or he wouldn't have made it back in time; he also didn't have to deal with his father. Butch looked around in the crowd as his father gave his speech that Butch had heard way too many times. Butch smirked to himself already telling he was one of the best here then his mind wondered to his little warm up he had with that older boy. Butch mentally slapped himself in the head for not asking for his name, but he had been angry which was one of his weaknesses that he wouldn't tell anyone about.<p>

"I wonder why he's not trying out? He was quite good." he thought while seeing that his father was introduced them to the emperor and the prince. Butch's mouth immediately grew dry as he saw that the prince was the boy he had been in a fight with not to long ago.

"Emperor Tsukuda and Prince Brick have a few words to say to you men; my lords." Mo said while everyone gave their attention to their rulers.

"I'm quite glad you all are here today to prove that you are here to protect our home and I do hope that a lot of you made it, so do your best to get in."

"I don't care what you do, just give me a good show." Brick said while giving a friendly smirk to Butch who was froze in shock to return one back.

"Um, well…let's begin." Mo said trying to ignore what the young ruler had said as the men got into a line. "Your first task is to…get the leaf away from your samurai."

"Huh?" said a few men as the samurais of the castle came forth and held a leaf in their hands.

"Take the leaf away, if you can do that then you can move on to the next test; go." Mo said while he sat just below the emperor. The men gulped a little as they appeared in front of their assigned samurai and quickly tried to grab at the leaf in their hands. But, the samurais would move their hand above the short ones or quickly block the men's hands. A few were quick enough to get the leaf and were told to stand to the side to watch the others for awhile. Brick watched all the men boringly and soon his eyes fell on Butch. Butch stared at his samurai who just stared back at him wondering what he was going to do.

Butch walked up the man and asked, "Excuse me, sir but could you give me that leaf in your hand?"

"What is that boy doing?" one of the men, who got the leaf, asked the others.

"The samurai wouldn't just give it to him."

The samurai stared at the young man in front of him and smiled, "Sure."

"Thank you." Butch said while taking the leaf and joining the others who were completely stunned, but Brick was quite amused that the young boy who was completely rude to him could change into someone so polite just like that.

"That enough, you men can go." Mo said while getting up as the men were lead away and he walked in front of the thirty men that had their leaf in hand. "Tell me why did I test you like that?"

"To test our speed, Warlord Yamahuchi!"

"No, not at all."

"Rei." Butch said getting stares for the others, but a smile played cross his father's face.

"Correct, one of the bushidou code is Rei meaning politeness. That means these tests will be testing your ability on those seven virtues of a samurai. If you can't reach those goals then you are not fit to be a samurai, understand?"

"Yes, Warlord Yamahuchi!" they shouted while bowing a little to him.

"Ah, so that's it."

"What is my son?" Kare asked while looking at his son who still had a look of pure amusement.

"Nothing, father." Brick said waving him off while thinking about the bushidou code. He had learned it ever since he could read and he knew just about everyone had learned about it too; if they truly were dedicated to becoming honorable samurai. Rei was politeness, Gi was integrity, Yuuki was bravery and courage, Jin was kindness and compassion, Makoto was honesty, Meiyo was honor, and Chuugi was loyalty. Brick might not have been a samurai, but he lived by that code with every breath he took and with every step he made. If someone could show him that they were just a devoted to that code as him, he would make them a samurai on the spot. The next test was on Jin where the men had to convince a little girl to follow them through a scary forest. The men who were fathers, older brothers, and even Butch passed, but the others who living on their own were sent away leaving fifteen men. Next came Meiyo then Gi and so on until there were five men left and the last test was Chuugi which would separate the real samurai from the men.

"This is your last test for you five men, it will not be easy and it will test your loyalty. Go into these tents and wait for it to begin." Mo said while the five guys went into their separate tents. The men waited and waited and waited until the sun was starting to set. They grew bored and inpatient, but they knew better then to leave their tents until the tryouts were done. Soon ladies-in-waiting came to each of the tent coming inside often them tea to relax them. They were all engage in a conversation with the beautiful ladies and two of the men were trying to make a move on them while the other ladies-in-waiting tried to make a move on the other guys.

"Sorry, but I won't do that." Butch said while holding back the young girl who has beautiful long brown hair and golden eyes.

"Why not? You aren't married it's quite alright to let go." she smiled trying to place her lips on his, but Butch dodged and walked out of the tent.

"I might not be married, but I want to wait for the girl who is support to be with me, not some temptress."

"Good answer." Brick mumbled while everyone for the tents come out and ladies-in-waiting quickly returned to their duties. Brick was quite happy with Butch's answer since it matched his own. His father wanted him to get married soon, but he would always turn the girls down not feeling anything for them. He was glad someone felt the same way when it came to love.

"The men who held of their ladies are quite loyal to their values and the men who have falling into the hands of them are not fit to be samurai get out please." Mo said while the three men including his son stood before the emperor.

"You men have shown great skills of being fine samurais." the emperor said while standing up in front of the men who bow down quickly. "I hereby see you as samurai of the northern side of Heian-kyo and under the rule of Emperor Kare Tsukuda."

"Thank you, my lord!" they said while standing up looking like they were beaming with proud. But, Butch noticed that light was shining off of Brick's face and quickly stood in front of the prince with his sword drawn.

"What are you-!" started the emperor as people were about to jump on Butch, but shurikens flew out of the tree in the direction of Butch and the prince. Butch used his sword to block all the flying stars and then throw his katana at the tree killing the ninja that had thrown them.

"He saved the prince!" someone voiced out.

"Jeez, I will be saving your butt a lot now." Butch whispered to him causing the prince to laugh.

"And the cocky little guy is back, shame I was getting used to that Butch."

"Well, you have to get use to it, Prince Brick." Butch grinned while everyone when to check on the prince and him.

"How did he get in here?" the emperor asked while he stood in front of the dead ninja with Mo.

"I'm not sure my lord but we won't let this happen again."

"It certainly won't because I'm hiring ninjas."

"What?" the warlord roared causing everyone to listen in to the conversation. "But sir, ninjas are the enemies of samurai, they do whatever they want, and they could turn on us."

"That's why I want to hire one of those clans to protect my palace since they know ninjas better than us. I don't want my son to have to see Death that close again." Kare said while staring at his son who was still being guarded by Butch.

"My son can handle it my lord, he just did." Mo said trying to change the great ruler's mind, but the emperor shook his head.

"He can protect him yes, but at night were there will be more and he might not be close by; no I want ninjas in that palace now!"

"Yes, my lord!" everyone said while quickly tying to figure out how to get in connect with the phantoms of the night.

* * *

><p>"Very well, Buttercup your test will test your stealth to kill a target at night without getting caught." Lady Bellum said while the Buttercup groaned known this wasn't going to be easy. "What was that?"<p>

"Nothing Lady Bellum, I got this." she grinned through her mask and the clan began to set up Buttercup's test. They had waited until it was dark for her to begin it to give Buttercup the feel of being in the shadows and to try to calm her down. Buttercup was quite excited to finally do her test, she always thought of herself as the most skilled to do this kind of work than her own sisters, but she never voiced it.

"Time to show them what I'm made of." Buttercup thought while making sure her wakizashi was ready for her to use. She knew Robin, one of her good friends, was the target and a few others were guarding her. Buttercup was partnered up with Lady Bellum, but knew the leader was there to just watch while she took on the fake mission. Buttercup wasn't one for making plans, so she looked around for a bit then jumped onto the roof of the home with Lady Bellum right behind her. Buttercup ran across the roof not really noticing she was making noise until she heard someone say to look up. She quickly flatting herself to the roof and waited to hear if they were gone. Once sure it was okay she continued to her target's room not even noticing Lady Bellum watching her from a distance away.

"I heard noise on the west side of the place." one of the ninja said while Buttercup listened to the conversation cursing them for being so forced on that little noise she accidently made.

"We have to tighten up the area about the target." a girl ninja said while they all agreed and tighten up around Robin's room.

"Now, what should I do?" Buttercup sighed while watching her fellow ninjas walk in different directions. If she knock one of them out the others would know something happen because of their pathways crossing, if she went through the roof she might drop a piece of it or they would hear her; Buttercup was really drawn a blank here. "That's it I'm winging it." she mumbled while jumping across onto the next roof knowing winging it always work for her. Once she saw the guards' backs were turn she jumped down hard and quickly closed the sliding door before the guards turned around. Buttercup was just about to congratulate her when she was tackled down to the ground and heard Robin shouted out help. In a short second ninjas were in the room and the test was over with Buttercup trying to get out of Robin's hold.

"Enough struggling Buttercup, the test is over with." Lady Bellum said while walking into the room and Robin let go of her.

"I could have taking them! Let me take it again, I swear it won't turn out like this the next time." Buttercup said while her sisters also pleaded, but Lady Bellum raised her hand making them become quiet.

"Buttercup, you're too easily rush into a situation that is quite dangerous and could have gotten yourself killed. If your sisters had been with you, they might have gotten caught or worse. I was hoping to see some change in you, but I see that your lessons have not gotten through to you yet. You are not fit to be a ninja yet."

"What?" the sisters shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>M.B.: What's up guys? How did you enjoy this chapter of 'The Heian Period'? I been doing a lot of resource on the period, the ninjas, the samurai and more to put some truth to the culture's way, but still give it that magic feel it gives people. Also if you look up "Bushidou" it will be spelled like "Bushido" and "Shouzoku it will be spelled like "Shozoku"; I spelled it differently because if it was writing in Japanese the 'u' would be in there (I know this cause I took Japanese a couple of years ago).<strong> **Now, it's Cosmic's turn ;P**


End file.
